A Glitch in the System
by MinervaDescent
Summary: I'm sorry, I couldn't stay. He was too strong. I couldn't protect you, or the world. But this new family, this new world, I WILL protect it. Even if it means breaking the rules and cheating the system. After all, I'm Toni Stark, genius, billionaire, wife and philanthropist. I am The Iron Queen. FemTony Avengers/FFXV Crossover.
1. Prologue

_There was an idea…_

It felt like a lightning strike went through me when it happened. I don't remember falling to the ground. I don't remember the team calling my name. I just remember seeing my precious blue.

All American blues.

The bluest of blues shining brilliantly amongst the chaos.

 _To bring together a group of remarkable people…_

His mouth was moving. My faceplate fell off while I was falling. Or he pulled it off. I don't remember.

"Stay with me Toni, stay with me," he pleaded. The bluest of blues was surrounded by red, tears streamed out his eyes.

 _To see if we could become something more…_

"Sorry babe," I coughed. I think blood is coming out my mouth. I don't know, I can't taste anything.

"Toni-"

 _So when they needed us, we could fight the battles…_

"Take care of everyone, kay Capsicle..." my vision was darkening.

"Love ya bl...," dark.

 _That they never could._

That was how I, Natasha Antonia Stark died.

* * *

Light.

This was how I, Titania Lucis Caelum was born.

* * *

The first thing I feel is warmth. The first thing I hear is screeching. If someone can turn that off please and thank you.

"Hear those lungs work Your Majesty," I heard an accented voice say. It sounds British. I think.

"Yes Clarus, they are quite powerful," another accented voice said. This one was closer than the other one. In fact, it sounded as if it was right above me. Did the guys win and ship me off to England?

"Give her to me, my love," a soft voice from the side. It sounded tired, but warm, like honey. It gave me a fluffy feeling inside. I don't understand what's happening but these people need to understand I don't do feelings.

"I'll leave you two to your princess," the first British voice said, fading away.

"Here is your princess, my Queen. Perhaps you can calm her cries."

Calm her cries? So it's a chick who's crying. Well while she's screeching her life away, can someone get me some water? My throat is starting to hurt here. I feel a something warm and soft go into my mouth.

Hey, you guys read my mind. You guys even managed to stop the screeching machine.

"Come, my little princess, it's feeding time. You must be hungry, after all, coming out of mommy must have been quite the workout," the soft voice said. Lady, it's as if you're talking to me or something. I bite down on the warm thing in my mouth hoping for water to soothe my throat. When did water taste this good?

"There you go dear, drink up."

Crap on a stick. Lady, you've lost your mind. I'm not a baby to coddle.

"Have you picked a name for the baby yet love," it's that second British voice from before. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I've heard it before. Had something to do with the Spiderling showing me a movie.

"Yes, my King. Titania, that will be her name," the voice spoke softly. The warm thing is removed from my mouth. I also feel myself being moved and a hand on my back.

 **No.**

. . . . . .

This is **not** happening.

Have I been turned into a baby? Was the screeching from earlier coming from me? No. **Absolutely not.**

A burp leaves my mouth.

 **Fuck.**

* * *

 **Hello good people, it has been a very long time since I have written fanfiction but I'm going to try.**

 **First:**

 **This will be the only time I state this as I don't like repeating myself.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the MCU or FFXV besides the copies of movies and games I have on hand. Respectively, they belong to Marvel and Square. I'm just borrowing them to torture.**_

 **Second:**

 **Inspirations for this come from a variety of places:**

 ** _Carpe Noctis_** **by e_addi which is both on here and Ao3 who I hope updates the SI fic.**

 ** _The Limitations of Wax_** **by RayShippouUchiha on Ao3 who writes a gut-wrenching FemTony.**

 **-**  
 **I hope to be able to continue this. I have a few chapters written, but it will be slow going. I hope to update in a week.**

 **So this is me testing the waters, I hope there are no sharks swimming. I'm allergic to those.**

 **See you next week.**

 **Minerva**


	2. Chapter 1

So here's some news for you guys: being a baby sucks. It's horrible. I miss working on something. I miss blowing things up. I MISS SCIENCE.

What I'm taking advantage of? This wonderful parental affection of two people I have no problem calling Mama and Papa. Howard and Maria Stark weren't affectionate people after all.

Wait. Hold on. Let me start with some introductions, cause that stuff is important and all. Papa is Regis Lucis Caelum XIII. Mama is Aulea Lucis Caelum. And get this, they're a King and Queen of this kingdom called Lucis. This is the literal last thing I expected to happen to me. It has to be some kind of cosmic joke.

To think that I, Natasha Stark, am reborn in a fictional world, a video game and that I end up in the royal family in the middle of a war. Physicists everywhere would have a field day knowing the multiverse theory is true. Though it took dying to figure it out. Can't patent this one under the Stark name.

Aw crap. Once again I have a big name. Titania Lucis Caelum. Comes with a big title too. At least "Princess" is better than "Merchant of Death" or "That Iron Bitch". I wonder what level under the theory this place falls in. With my genius memory, I'm pretty sure the gods interfere in some way or another, I'll go with either Level 2 or straight Level 4. Ugh, not like it matters anyway, I'm not going anywhere.

I know how the story goes for these people. A huge chunk of them die. I remember the little Spider being excited to make me sit, watch the movie and play this game like some hyperactive chihuahua. I admit it was pretty interesting, though some things could have been better. And me, being the genius that I am, I remember every bit of it.

You see, despite the fact of trying not to, I got attached. Wasn't hard, not when the moment I hit four years old and recreated my circuit board, both parents, BOTH, looked not only astonished but proud. Mom was holding a sleeping baby Noctis. The lazy crown prince from the game is my little brother. It was then that I knew that I was hooked. Hell, I was happy to be hooked. I even broke down crying when they asked me what it would do. I proceeded to babble with snot coming out my nose that it was supposed to be a guidance system. Mom cleaned my face and Dad looked stupefied. They asked me where I learned to make it, and panicking for a second, I pulled the "in the library" out my ass. Pretty sure they realized I wasn't a normal kid at that moment.

I decided to replicate building an engine. I mean I did it when I was six before but I could do it easily now. You see, sometime after Noctis was born, Mom got sick. I'm riding on the fact that Noct is the "chosen king" and his birth meant the crystal siphoned her life force the way it does Dad. He's been steadily getting more grey hairs. So I decided replicating the engine would maybe bring some happiness. Leave me to my child logic. After visiting Mom, which I do whenever I needed a break, and playing with Noct I would go back to the engine. It took me a few days, getting materials as a four-year-old is pretty hard, I showed them the engine. The astonishment on their faces made me feel nice, the proud looks, however, had me glowing. It was then I threw myself into the library and did what I always do. I scienced.

Mom continued to get worse, however. I realized I could do nothing to help her. I tried to cheer her up by building her small animals. She couldn't have real ones around her. Something about being detrimental to her health. So I made her some robot birds hoping to see her smile. Basic stuff. I hated that I couldn't save her. So I did the most foolish thing I ever could have done. I got her and Dad together one night to speak to them, making sure Noct was in another room for the time being. And then I told them my story.

"You see, before becoming your daughter, I was Natasha Antonia Stark, and, I died..."

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter. Not much going on, but I do want to establish Titania's/Natasha's character.**

 **Another thing, I have no beta and do everything pretty much myself so if there are errors within please be kind and point it out.**

 **I also labeled this as M in order to be safe, because a curse word will slip out of her mouth here and there.**

 _ **Recommended Stories/Authors:**_

 _ **Madrigal-in-Training**_  
 _ **Tsume-Yuki**_

 **Just read all their shit. They're that good.**

 _ **Minerva**_


	3. Chapter 2

I cried while telling them. Why? Because I told them everything from the beginning. The VERY BEGINNING. That meant telling them about Howard Stark, his genius, his drinking and his abuse. That meant telling them about Maria Stark, her socialite life, her drinking, and her need to numb herself. About Edwin and Ana Jarvis, about Stark Industries, about J.A.R.V.I.S and how I plan on creating him here cause he's a part of me in some way. About Iron Man, about Steve Rogers, about Captain America and how I fell for his bluest of blues. About Earth and how I died defending it from the Mad Titan and his Black Order. About the Infinity stones.

About my hope that the team succeeded where I failed. Because I did in the end. The army came to kill everyone. And I don't know if they won or if they fell like I did. And despite my faith in everyone, the negatives never left my mind. And I know I'll never know because it's not my world anymore.

I told them how I wasn't supposed to be born. That Regis and Aulea Lucis Caelum never had a daughter. That Noctis Lucis Caelum never had a sister, older or younger. That I was a glitch in the system. I told them the events of what was supposed to happen. And then I told them that I wouldn't let those events come to pass and that if they did, it would be with the minimal loss of life possible. That I was selfish and possessive and I considered them mine, that Insomnia and Lucis were mine. That Niflheim was a bully with guns, but that I can make bigger better ones that don't spread a parasitic disease that turns people into demons.

That I didn't care about the prophecy and that I was going to do what humans do best when the odds are stacked against them, I was going fight. I was going to build and fight and protect what was mine and I was going to win. That I had plans upon plans upon plans being calculated and recalculated in the back of my head. That as a glitch, I plan on cheating my way through this new life because I refuse to lose.

That I don't care what a curmudgeonly old dragon in a floating mineral had to say about it. That, hell, I'll fight him too if he wants. I'm ready for it. They chuckled at that. A four-year-old going up against the dragon Bahamut. Heh.

They held me and cried with me that night.

I didn't remember the nanny bringing in a crying baby Noctis.

I didn't remember falling asleep in their arms.

* * *

Mom died. After that very emotional night that I would never like to repeat ever again, because ew, emotions, I threw myself into the books to learn as much as possible of this worlds technology. Dad also got me the materials to make J.A.R.V.I.S. and my baby boy was up and running in a week. He managed to get the Insomnian Construction Company to build me a workshop under the underground parking lot. He even allowed me to put J in the citadels newly built elevators because the old ones had quite a few problems...that I may have purposely sabotaged. Because the citadel is an already established building, I can get J to run throughout it so he's pretty limited in that capacity. He's also set up to monitor what will eventually become the Kingsglaive training center. Gotta keep an eye on that Luche and Drautos is right? What he isn't limited to, once I got my workshop up and running.

Fabrication.

I love you fabrication machine.

Of course, I had rules in order to use the workshop. Mornings were for lessons, like Lucian History, etiquette, music, you know things a princess would learn. A few of which I already knew despite telling my father I was a grease monkey at heart. Early afternoons were filled with Noctis. I never had a sibling and I was much too grown to see the Spiderling as anything other than a nephew or something. So Noctis, my precious cinnamon bun brother, is a big slice of my world. He can't say my whole name so he calls me Nia.

Dad even got back in contact with an old friend named Cid Sophiar. He let me go to Hammerhead to meet him with two disguised Crownsguard. Well one disguised Crownsguard, the other one was Cor "the Immortal" Leonis. Talk about overkill. Any way Cid measured me up, looked at Cor, measured me up some more and in my annoyance I snapped.

"Take a picture it'll last longer! I could take the Regalia apart and put her back together by the time you're done, you old codger!"

He laughed. I blinked. I then told him I really did take the Regalia apart. It was a lie but the silence that fell scared me. After all, never touch an engineers baby. The Regalia was his baby. It was a beautiful baby.

He laughed even louder. Old people are weird. After that, we hit it off. Didn't help that his granddaughter Cindy was there. I hit it off with her too. I'm pretty sure I heard Cor sigh somewhere as the three of us talked shop. I also gave Cid a letter my father had written him.

Cindy got one of my birds.

* * *

 **Boop.**

 **Here's Chapter 2.**

 **131 views, I'm surprised so many have seen this story. Be nice and drop a review yeah? It helps motivate me, otherwise, I lose said motivation and this story will fall into the Hiatus/Will never update category. Also, I'd like to know whether I'm doing something right, or something wrong.**

 **This story has no beta so I'm ALL BY MYSELF...DON'T WANNA BE...**

 **Anyways,**

 _ **Recommendations:**_

 ** _The World is Ours_** **by AristoMercu - A Persona 5 fanfic which is pretty good. She's both on here and Ao3. Her Ao3 version is more ahead of the one on here.**

 ** _Draconology_** **by BatsuGames - A Dragon Age Inquisition story featuring a MGiT no Ao3, Batsu does a good job with an overused trope in the Solasmance road in Dragon Age FF.**

 _ **Minerva**_


End file.
